Killers in Me House!
by LuvChiharu-CHAN
Summary: I was just watching T.V. with my two best friends during a sleepover, when the Akatsuki decided to suddenly pop up. Now we would have to care for 10 dangerous killers until they go back to their world. But can we survive before it happens? T for language.
1. Sleepover and Tennis Balls

I leaped around me and my sister's messy room, trying to get anything that would make the sleepover that I'm having at my house more fun. My mom, dad, and sister are going to England for summer. Usually vacations are family vacations, meaning the entire family, including me, is participating. However, I insisted that I don't go and have a looong sleepover with my two close friends. After a long discussion about this, my family finally agreed. They decided that I'm going to seventh grade, and I'll be responsible with everything.

What time is it now? I looked at my alarm clock. 5:00 exactly. The three should be arriving...

_Ding!_

Now. I ran downstairs, nearly tripping, and opened the door. There stood my two besties, Jenny and Michelle. The three of us are in sixth grade together, but not seventh, which upsets me a lot.

"Hey Dina!" Jenny yelled excitedly while giving me a bear hug. Slightly annoyed, I pulled her off.

"Hi guys." I said and herded them in to the living room.

"I can't believe your parents are seriously letting you have a sleepover. A _long _sleepover." Jenny said and grabbed a bag of chips from my snack bowl.

"And I can't believe your parents allowed you guys to come."

"Well, our parents wants us to do _something _during summer vacation, and not just stay home all day." Michelle explained, flopping down on the couch.

"So what are we gonna do? Watch T.V.? Play Wii? Play the laptop?" Jenny asked excitedly, jumping up and down. I pressed a hand on her head to stop the bouncing.

"Naruto?" I asked. Jenny nodded eagerly and Michelle groaned.

"Aw, I hate watching T.V..."

"Well sucks for you." I said as I prepare the DVD. "Which episode do you guys wanna watch?"

Michelle shrugged. Jenny said with an evil grin, "Let's start with the episode where Sasori died."

Scowling, I approached the short girl to strangle her.

"Calm down Dina. Calm down..." Michelle said, blocking me, while shooting Jenny a look.

"Eh... let's start from after Sai becomes less anti-social." Michelle suggested.

"You're pretty anti-social too." I mumbled to myself.

"Or when Naruto goes to rescue Garaa?" Jenny said, sitting back down on the couch. I stroked my imaginary beard and thought for a second.

"Let's do Jenny's suggestion. I haven't been watching Naruto for a while. I need recaps!" I said, putting the DVD into the machine. The others nodded and I sat down, and the three of us started to watch the violent ninja anime. Then, when it was up to the part where they showed the Akatsuki hideout, _it _happened.

Light bursted out of the television, and my first thought was, _'Crap! The television exploded!'_

"Dina! What the fuck is happening to your T.V.?" Michelle screamed while shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Uh... I don't know! Exploding?"

"What!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Go upstairs! Go!" I yelled, getting off the couch and running upstairs. The others did the same and we ran into my room with speed faster than an airplane. I shut the door and locked it, while others hid under my desk.

"Why did it explode? Your family watches television for 24 hours straight?" Michelle asked, her voice filled with fear and distress.

"Uh... Not really, but my..." my sentence was cut off when I heard a thud. Then, I heard another few. I stared at the door, wide eyed. Thieves? What the F? All I ask is a fun sleepover with my friends. Is that too much to ask? Does fate _has _to bring thieves to my house?

"Wha... What was that?" Jenny squeaked fearfully. "Thieves?"

I put a finger to my lips, signalling then to be quiet. They nodded, but I could see the panic in their faces. I picked up my tennis racket a tennis ball, and I headed towards the door.

"Bring me anyone you find." a voice said. Holy shit! Kidnappers?

I opened the door quietly and peeked out. No one. I tip-toed out, and it was when a tall guy dressed in black walked up the stairs. Almost immediately, I threw the tennis ball into the air and hit it with all my might. The ball hit the thief, directly in his face. He groaned slightly and rubbed his now... purple-ish face? I was expecting it to be red...

Before the thief could look up, I smacked him on the head. That was when I saw his face. He was blue. Like a fish. A fish... A fish... Kisame? Well, unless it's a cosplayer, then...

Before I could land another blow on the cosplayer, he grabbed my tennis racket and broke it in two.

"Hey!" I yelled as he threw the broken pieces of my precious racket on the floor. I looked up to glare at him, but dang... his face made me look like a kitten. All purple and twisted and angry and fishy...

He grabbed me and flung me over his shoulders. I yelped and wriggled my body, hoping his grip on me would loosen. But his grip only got stronger, and I could feel him crushing my whole body. The large man-fish cosplayer went into my room and spotted my now _very _shocked friends.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the two of them screamed as the cosplayer reached down to get them. Man they scream loud... The cosplayer backed up a little, his ears clearly hurt by the scream. I took the chance and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and dropped me, making me land on my butt. I stood up quickly and kick him in his man part. The cosplayer yelped and covered his private part. His face was filled with nothing but pain.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my fucking house?" I screamed, pointing my slim finger in his face.

"Dina?" Jenny said meekly, "I think he's in too much pain to talk."

I was about to smack the cosplayer again, when another man stepped into the room. The three of us, and the cosplayer, turned and saw a much more handsome man. He had black hair and red eyes, which sent shivers down my spine. Itachi? What is this? Cosplayers invasion?

"What's going on?" Itachi asked in a low voice when he saw Kisame holding his part. Kisame pointed a finger at me, and Itachi's gaze focused on me. I was about to look at the red-eyed man, when I decided against it. _If _he was the real Itachi, looking at him could put me under a genjutsu, and I would not want that. I've read many fanfics about this kind of thing happening.

"I kicked him... and... ya know..." I explained, casting my eyes at my trembling friends. "Uh... just asking... would you two be Itachi and Kisame, ninjas, from the Akatsuki?"

The two was silence, probably shocked that I know them. Then, before I knew it, I was, once again, flung onto the fish man's shoulder. He also grabbed Michelle, who screamed and struggled. Itachi grabbed Jenny, and they walked down the stair. In my living room was the whole Akatsuki, whom I hoped would be cosplayers. But I'd doubt that, after seeing the light, the blue fish face, and the red eyes of a certain Uchiha.

The two S-ranked killers threw us on the floor carelessly, while we groaned at the pain the floor was doing to our booty. The Akatsuki formed a circle around us, and I stared at them, feeling panicky, but trying to keep a cool face.

"Where are we?" the hopefully-is-a-cosplayer Pein asked with cold, emotionless voice.

"America. New York, to be specific." I replied, hoping they won't stab their kunais or swords or whatever in my body.

Well... they didn't, but they did place a kunai on each of our necks.

"She's serious! America! It's a place on Earth! You guys probably have never heard of it, but it's a real place!" Jenny yelled.

The Akatsuki remained silent, looking as if they wanted more information.

"This is my house, in New York, a place in America, a place on Earth! And... uh... are you guys the Akatsuki? The _real _Akatsuki?" I asked. Yes. Only a girl like me would have the nerves to ask the Akatsuki that. They might kill me for knowing too much information about them.

The kunai was now pressed deeper onto my neck, crushing my windpipe.

"You guys are sort of famous here..." Michelle said, while peeking at the guy who was holding the kunai to her neck, which was Deidara.

"Who are you?" Pein asked.

"Eh... Um... I'm Dina, the one that the fish dude is threatening is Jenny..." note the slight anger in Kisame's eyes, "and the one that's being threatened by the cute blondie is Michelle."

I received glares from a certain two people I mentioned. Only I have the nerves to tease criminals that currently has weapons by our necks...

"Yeah, are you gonna kill us now?" Michelle suddenly asked.

Pein was silent for a moment, probably thinking, then said, "No. We don't know anything about this place. We need shelter."

Everyone stared at me, and I started to feel even more panicky. I could never say no to a request... especially if I might get killed if I say no.

"Yeah sure, as long as you promise to blend in and not kill people."

"Dina!" my two friends yelled at the same time.

"You'd rather to be killed now or live a bit longer?" I asked through gritted teeth. The two exchanged looks and nodded. "Now would you _please _get the dangerously sharp weapon away from me and my friends' necks?"

They obeyed and continued to stare at me.

Unsure of what they want, I quietly suggested, "Uh... I guess we should work this all out first?"

"And how are you gonna do that..." Jenny muttered from behind.

"Did your parents leave money? We might need to buy them clothes..." Michelle said, scanning the weird and dangerous group.

"Yes, enough to last for a year." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure after we buy the clothes, we would have money for food?" Jenny asked worriedly. Hm, good point!

"Well, go with the flow, right?" I said, grinning sheepishly. Almost everyone in the room rolled their eyes at me. "Well, Jenny, Michelle and I will prepare some stuff. You guys just... try not to be violent and don't destroy anything."

And with that, the three of us walked upstairs. I hope I could survive the craziness that will happen...

**_Pein's P.O.V._**

"We are going to be good to the girls until we find a way to go back. Which means no killing or hurting." I said to the group.

"Which means I have to take beatings from that Dina girl and not kill her?" Kisame protested. I shot him a glare, but did not answer him.

"What did it mean when they we're famous here, un?" Deidara asked. This confused me a lot too.

"We will ask them once we have settled." I decided. The group nodded.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Chiharu_: _You guys can review and give me some OCs! Tell me the OC's background, age, history, and who you want them to be paired up with. HOWEVER! Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi are taken. If you guys want someone other than the Akatsuki, I could work something out._


	2. Visitors and Driving

So, my two friends and I are just chatting. So far, our sleepover has been so very enjoyable! YEAH RIGHT! We were not discussing about games and stuff like I hoped we would. We were talking about how we could survive with S-ranked criminals living with us. That's not something you hear everyday, huh?

"Uh... so I guess we have to buy them clothes first?" Michelle asked. I nodded and she said, "Don't we need clothes for them right now if we even want to get them out of the house?"

"Don't worry. We could just let them use some of my family's old clothes." I said.

"I can't believe they're actually real! And I can't believe you would actually let them in!" Jenny yelled unhappily.

"Well... I'm not really sure if they're real or not, but they've got weapons, and I don't really like having my throat cut opened." I replied, shrugging. "Anyways, I'm gonna go get the clothes now. Can you guys watch-"

"FUCK NO!" they screamed in unison.

"Jeez! Don't worry!" I said with a nervous smile. "Kick them the part if needed."

I ushered the two disobedient downstairs and went to get the clothes.

_**Michelle's P.O.V.**_

Why does this kind of thing have to happen to me? Yes I always talk about how life sucks and I want to die, but not like this! Ugh... now that idiot Dina is having Jenny and I keep watch. Damn her...

The moment we walked downstairs, I felt the stares of the killer group.

"Where's the fucking bitch that kicked Kisame in his fucking-" you guys should be able to guess who this is.

"Hidan, there's no need for strong languages, especially in front of a little girl." Pein said. He was probably preferring to Jenny when he said little girl. Jenny may be a very short girl, but she's actually twelve already.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!" Jenny protested, pouting. "I'm twelve."

"You sure look and act like a little girl." Kisame, the big shark said, and tried to dodge when Jenny tried to make him unable to walk with dignity.

"Michelle." I turned to see Konan facing me.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Where's your friend, Dina?" Konan asked.

"She's getting some clothes so you guys could go out and buy clothes."

"Oh yeah, are you guys really the Akatsuki? You guys look too real to be cosplayers." Jenny said after a failed attempt to hurt Kisame.

"Don't _say _you are. Give us evidence." I said bluntly. My gaze landed on Deidara.

"Ooh! I know!" Jenny grabbed Deidara's arm and before he could protest, we looked at it and saw a tongue sticking out.

"Holy shit..." Jenny muttered. I just screamed in horror and suddenly blacked out.

**_Dina's P.O.V._**

Now... I rummaged through the closet and found a piece of clothing that would fit Hidan.

"AHHHHHHH!" I jumped at the screaming. Was that Michelle? OMG... don't tell me Hidan is trying to rape her!

I raced down the stairs only to find everyone leaning down and looking at the limp body.

"OMG, did Hidan and Michelle have a sexy one and Michelle passed out from the pain her woman part was giving her?" I screamed.

They all looked up at me with a WTF look.

"Why the fuck would I fuck that girl?" Hidan questioned.

"Yeah you'll get used to her." Jenny said and went back to trying to wake Michelle.

"Then what happened?"

"Michelle-chan wanted evidence that we are real, so they looked at senpai's hand. Michelle-chan passed out and Dina-chan came downstairs and started saying weird things." Tobi explained. "What is 'a sexy one' and what 'woman part' was Dina-chan referring to?"

"Eh... so I suppose you guys are real, and I suppose I shouldn't explain those things to Tobi." I said awkwardly.

_Ding!_

The doorbell? Who decided to show up now?

"You guys should shush while I check who's at the door." I said. They somehow obeyed and went hiding in the kitchen.

I looked through the hole on the door. There were two girls. One is older than me, while the other looked about the same age.

"Uh... Jenny, your sister and a random girl is at the door." I turned to Jenny and said. She somehow got Michelle on the couch, although one of her legs is sticking in the air and her black, long hair is mostly on the floor.

"My sister?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

I opened the door and said, "Hi Jenny's sister and..."

"I'm your neighbor, Amanda." the girl said. She had long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty pale. She was pretty good-looking, in my opinion.

"Don't call me Jenny's sister. Call me Vivian." Vivian had auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Ok, Vivian and Amanda, may I ask why you are here?" I asked, and jumped slightly when I heard a small crashing sound in the kitchen.

"Jenny forgot to bring her PJs." Vivian said, shoving me the pajamas.

"I heard a scream and just came by to check on you. Are you-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the unconscious Michelle.

"Yeah not really." I said, and laughed sheepishly.

"So what happened?" Vivian asked. I opened my mouth to reply, when Tobi suddenly came running out of the kitchen. Deidara was chasing him with a clay bird in his hand. Tobi hid behind me and I immediately took in the scene.

"Dina-chan! Senpai wants to blow me up!" Tobi cried.

"Nuh-uh! Deidara! No clay bombs in my house! The last thing I need is you blowing my house up and killing Tobi!"

"I don't care! I'm gonna blow that bitch up!" Deidara yelled. The two visitors' expression was shocked when they heard the words 'bomb', 'kill' and 'blow'.

"Eh... Uh..." I heard Amanda making whimpering sounds. I turned and grinned.

"No worries!" I said. But inside, I was freaking out. Now what do I say?

"Uh... you said Deidara and Tobi right? From the Akatsuki? Are they cosplayers?" Vivian asked.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I wanted someone to help out with the situation. Expressionless, I took Deidara's hand and showed it to the two. Amanda let out a tiny scream, and Vivian slapped the hand away.

"They really are the Akatsuki?" Amanda asked meekly. She probably knows who the Akatsuki are too, by her shocked expression.

"Eh... Uh... I guess... judging by the hand, dangerous weapons, and clay bombs, I suppose they are real."

Amanda slowly walked to me, and whispered in my ear, "Did they transform from dogs or cats? I read those kinds of things in stories..."

Oooh yeah! Maybe I can find a way to make them animals so they would be less harmful!

In one story, just give them a kiss... well... I'm totally not doing that. In another, just get cold water on them. I'll try the second option later.

"Well," Jenny chimed in, "since you two already know about the situation, you guys have to help us with them!"

Vivian and Amanda both had a 'WHAT?' expression.

"You two just have to lend us money from time to time! No worries!" I said.

That was when the whole Akatsuki walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Didn't I say to hide?" I said in a scolding tone.

"Jenny said they already know about the situation." Sasori said.

"So we thought that it's okay to show ourselves." Pein explained.

"Oh." I said. I turned and faced the two _very _shocked visitors. "Well, can you help us?"

"Uh... yeah I suppose. As long as they don't hurt me." Amanda said, looking at the dangerous group nervously. When her eyes landed on Itachi, she had a small blush. Well, someone has a favorite.

Hidan pushed me and Tobi aside and looked at Vivian.

"Hey, you look pretty hot. Do you want to-" and bam, went the fist on Hidan's nose. Ah, someone's having a bloody nose!

"Like hell I'd make out with you!" Vivian yelled, wiping the blood off of her fist.

"Hidan, tissues are on the table." I said, pointing at the box the tissues. Hidan ran towards it, grabbed a handful, and stuffed them up his nose. Ah what a pretty sight... a man having tons of tissues in his nose...

"Well, since he's a masochist, I thought he might be okay with it." Vivian shrugged, while Amanda gaped.

"Oh and Amanda, I'm Dina, that's Jenny, and the half dead one is Michelle." I told her. She nodded, still trying to take this all in. "So, would you two like to come in?"

I kind of expected a no, since there are killers in my house. But Vivian just shrugged and came in. Amanda hesitated before stepping in, but she was pretty much cowering behind me, like Tobi, who was still hiding from Deidara. Oh what I have gotten myself into!

"Put these on." I handed the clothes to the Akatsuki. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein and Itachi were given my dad's clothes. The rest got my mom's clothes.

... Dang they looked weird! I've never tried to imagine the Akatsuki in normal clothes, 'cause i knew they would look creepy. And I was right! I was even more shocked at how Zetsu put on his clothes. I never knew it was possible to take the plant thingy off...

"Vivian, you have a driver license, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What's a drivers license?" Kakuzu asked.

"Like... a permit, to drive. And you'll know what drive is later!" I replied. "Vivian, can you drive us to Macy's to buy them some clothes?"

"Ehhh? But there are like fourteen of us. My car can only fit eight people at most!" Vivian said. Aw come on... Hm... maybe I can teach one of the Akatsuki to drive...? Nah... I don't need them destroying my parents car. Maybe I'll drive? Well... I've never drived before, but at least I know the basics. And people say I look older than my actual age.

"Vivian, teach me how to drive." I said.

"What? You're thirteen!" Jenny said with surprise.

"Don't worry. It's not like a police is just going to stop the car and ask how old I am." I replied with a smile. "And we can always have these guys to kill the police and hide his body."

"What? We can't just go around and kill!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Jeez I'm kidding. We'll probably knock him unconscious." I said.

"You know how to go on reverse, brake, move, park, and shit like that?" Vivian asked. I nodded. "Psh, then I don't have to teach you! The worst that could happen is you crashing into a tree!"

Wow, that made me feel soooo confident! Note the sarcasm.

"Okay, then let's go!" I said enthusiastically, then I took a glance at Michelle.

I went next to Michelle and screamed, "MICHELLE WATCH OUT! HIDAN IS TRYING TO RAPE YOU!"

She jumped up and punched towards my direction, yelling 'PERVERT!"

I scoot to the other side and the fist hit Hidan, who was right behind me, directly on his still bleeding nose.

"What's with you women and hitting me!" Hidan screamed, holding his now very broken nose.

"You were trying to rape them." Jenny said matter-of-factly.

I swear that I saw everyone sweatdrop.

"Okay, here's what. Me, Michelle, Jenny, Kisame, Sasori, DeiDei, and Tobi goes in my parent's car..."

"Wait, what's a car? And did you call me DeiDei?" Deidara questioned.

"Shut up. The rest will go with Vivian. I'll follow her car, since I have no idea where Macy's is." I finished.

"Wait! I don't want to die yet! Can't I go with my sister?" Jenny said. I shot her a glare.

"Tobi is happy to go with Dina-chan! Vivian-chan seems mean. She broke Hidan-san's nose!" Tobi said, jumping around happily. I still can't believe that the scary Madara is Tobi...

I lead Michelle, Jenny, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi to the backyard. I opened the backdoor and went out.

"Tobi, shut the door for me, will ya?" I said. Tobi obeyed and closed the door. Hm... a thirteen-year-old girl ordering a criminal. Awesome.

I walked in front of my parents' car, which will probably be in wrecks later on.

"This is a car?" Sasori asked, scanning the golden car. I nodded.

"Yep, now get in." the three nanjas just looked at the car, and fumbled with the door handle. A slapped a hand on my forehead. I pulled on the handel and the door opened.

"Wait, shouldn't Tobi take off his mask first?" Jenny asked.

"No! Tobi likes my mask!" Tobi exclaimed, putting both hands on his mask. I shook my head lightly at Jenny, and she understood.

"Tobi, just keep your head down." I said.

"Okay!"

"Tobi, Kisame and Deidara get in the back. Jenny and Michelle in the middle, Sasori in front."

"Why do you want Sasori in front?" Jenny asked. 'Cause he's so hot...

"'Cause he could take some of the blow for me if we crash into something." I lied... okay, half lied.

After we're all in our spots, I inserted the key and stepped gently on the gas pedal. I got out of the backyard and saw Vivian's car, waiting. I drived slowly until I'm right behind her car. Then Jenny's cell rang.

"It's my sis. Probably for you." Jenny said, handing the phone to me. I picked up.

"Ready?" Vivian asked.

"I think..."

"Then let's go!"

She hung up before I could say anything else and she started driving. With no other choice, I started to drive. I have to say, the beginning of the trip started pretty nicely, until we got on the highway...

"AHHH!" Jenny shrieked. "Dina! Watch out!"

I stepped on the brake pedal just in time before I crash into the car directly in front of me, and I started to drive at a slower pace. Vivian was about four car in front of mine, and the speed was just terrifying.

"I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP BITCH!" Deidara yelled, followed by a scream from Tobi.

"DEIDARA DON'T BLOW TOBI UP INSIDE THE CAR!" Michelle screamed in horror.

Tobi ran from the back seat and jumped to the front seat.

"Tobi go back!" I yelled, having a hard time concentrating.

"Senpai is trying to kill me!" Tobi cried.

"I don't care!" I screamed. "Sasori, get your stupid puppet outta my face!"

"Stop the fuckin' screaming!" Kisame screamed. Well look who's screaming himself...

**_Vivian's P.O.V._**

Gosh... I could hear screaming from Dina's car... Well, I'm not doing so good here either.

"I'm hungry... **May I eat this girl?**_" _Zetsu asked. Amanda yelped and jumped next to Itachi. Maybe I shouldn't have put Amanda in the back with Zetsu... Well at least Itachi and Konan could protect her.

"I still think we should-" Hidan, who was behind me, started, but I shoved a pen into his mouth before he could continue.

"Next time you ask me to make out, the pen gets shoved in somewhere else." I said.

Though I got rid of the Hidan problem (for now), I still get very annoyed at Zetsu's constant asking of if he could eat Amanda. Pein and Kakuzu also ask questions like, how does a car move, when we'll be there, and what's Macy's, and who's Macy.

At least there's no screaming like in Dina's car...

**_Dina's P.O.V._**

Jenny, Michelle and I dashed right out of the car after I parked (quite sloppily). You know how hard to be in a confined space with those people for twenty minutes? VERY. And you know how hard it is for a thirteen year old to drive? VERY. And you know how much I regret making myself drive? VERY!

The Akatsuki walked out of the car in a casual fashion, as if trying not to draw to much attention. But trust me. They draw LOTS of attention just by the way they walk. The three of us are trying to stay as far away as possible...

"Dina?" Jenny said. I turned to her. "That was the worst experience that I've ever had."

"Wasn't easy for us either." Vivian showed up and said.

"Zetsu was trying to eat me." Amanda said glumly.

"Well, Deidara was trying to blow the car-"

"Tobi, un." Deidara corrected.

"Right. He was trying to blow Tobi up, these two were screaming their heads off-" I pointed to Michelle and Jenny, "And Sasori had his puppet in my face."

"Ah, no wonder there were so much screaming from your car." Kakuzu said. I glanced at Zetsu, who had his plant thingy taken off. How the freak is that even possible?

"Can we please get the shopping done?" Amanda pleaded. "I can feel people staring..."

_Chiharu: Well... I'm too tired to think of a better ending for this chapter. And thanks for the reviews people!_


	3. Breakfast and Explanations

The horrific incident of trying to shop is finally over. I reminded Hidan many times to not curse in front of children, but he usually just say, "Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

I watched as Kakuzu tried to get a bargain.

I watched as Deidara almost blew the whole mall up.

I watched as Tobi gets chased by Deidara.

I watched as Zetsu tried to eat Amanda and other people in the mall.

I watched as people get freaked out by Kisame.

I watched as Itachi say 'hn' to people that talks to him.

I watched as Sasori tried to install weapons into models.

I watched as people ask Pein if he would like to buy earrings.

I watched as Konan bring many many clothes with her into the changing room.

I watched as people looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

We bought a few clothing for each person and finally went home. I've never been so glad to finally come back home. I could've swear the whole mall was calling the police... Michelle and Jenny decided to just wait in the car so they won't get arrested. Oh how I wanted to go with them...

While we were shopping, the Akatsuki said they were hungry, so we had to go eat at the food court. Must've been a sight to see huh?

"Okay Dina, what's the plan?" Jenny asked after we were back home (yay!). Amanda and Vivian went back to their own houses.

"Plan for what?" I asked, puzzled.

"As in the sleeping plan." Michelle explained.

"Ooh! Don't worry! I have that covered." I grinned. "Michelle could sleep on my bed, while Jenny and Konan sleeps in my sister's. Deidara and Sasori is gonna sleep on the floor of my room. Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu is gonna sleep in the living room. Pein, Kisame, and Itachi will sleep in my parents' room. I'll just sleep in the guest's room."

"Aw but I don't wanna sleep with Sasori and DeiDei!" Jenny whined.

"That sounded so wrong in so many ways..." I muttered. "Okay people, go to sleep, it's already eleven, even adults need to sleep!"

The Akatsuki doesn't seem sleepy at all though... Sucks for them!

I lead the Akatsuki to where they needed to go. Me and my friends all got a quick shower, put on our PJs, and went to sleep. What had happened today was just too tiring. I secretly hoped that after I wake up, the Akatsuki would be gone, and my life would be normal again.

I threw the covers over me and closed my eyes. Already exhausted, I fell asleep almost immediately.

_Creek...!_

Hm...? The noise woke me up, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I knew that it was still in the middle of the night, so I decided to ignore the sound and go back to sleep. It might just be my imagination from so much stress.

_Creek...!_

...

_Creek...!_

Okay, this is getting creepy... Wait... Do I feel weight on me? And I felt that the covers are not on me anymore. It was replaced my something warmer, bigger, and... firmer? Confused, I opened my eyes and saw a silver-haired man on top of me. It took me a moment to realize it was Hidan.

Jeez Hidan, you rape a girl in the middle of the night? What a pedo. I then realized he was the the process of taking off my shirt. Hm... now I have three options.

One: punch him on his already broken nose.

Nah, I don't want to get blood on my hand.

Two: Go with what he wants.

Dude, I wanna stay a virgin here!

Three: Scream.

Well... I've got no other options I guess.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" I screamed loud enough so people in the house could hear me, but quietly enough so my neighbors won't.

**_Third-Person_**

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

The Akatsuki jumped up immediately, while the two girls took a moment.

"AHHHHH! MMMM!" then the scream was muffled.

Kakuzu couldn't find his partner anywhere though.

"It's coming from Dina." Sasori said, running out of the bedroom along with the others. He pushed open the guest room door (which was right next to Dina's room), and gaped at the situation.

Hidan half naked, his hands on Dina's mouth and chest.

Dina kicking and punching the older man.

"So let me guess, un." Deidara said. "Hidan woke up in the middle of the night to rape Dina."

**_Dina's P.O.V._**

I bit down on the hand, causing Hidan to yelp in pain.

"Guess who just won a million dollars for guessing correctly!" I said sarcastically. I could see Kakuzu's eyes lighting up with that sentence...

"Dina! Did you two really do it?" Michelle asked.

"Of course not. Do you see me naked?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "And Hidan, I never knew you were a masochist, and pervert, AND a pedophile!"

"I'm not!" Hidan argued.

"Yeah, you don't die even if your head's chopped off. You rape girls. And you rape a girl that's like, 10 years younger than you."

"She has a point." Kisame said. Hidan scowled but did not argue.

"Now, could everyone get outta my room? And lock the door behind you." I said, and gave Hidan a look.

Everyone walked out, and Konan locked the door for me. Geez! Is having a night's sleep to much to ask dear lord? Do you have to make me get raped by a creepy dude? Gosh! Tired and annoyed, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

I opened my eyes when the chirping of the birds woke me up. I looked outside. It wasn't very bright out yet, so I figured it might be about 5 or 6 o'clock. Should I make breakfast for the Akatsuki? Just so you know, I'm not the best chef. I got up from the bed and stretched.

Opening the door, I peeked out. No one seems to be awake. I walked out quietly and walked down the stairs. No one was in the living room, other than Tobi, who was still sleeping on the couch, snoring softly.

I sighed. I was hoping that they would ALL be gone. I went into the kitchen and turned on the lights while thinking of what I should make. Pancakes? Nah... last time I made it, it turned out bitter, for some reason. Hm... crepes... okay.

What do I need for crepes? Uh... eggs... flour... sugar... milk... butter... I got the ingredients out of the fridge and started to mix them together. After I was done with the dough, I got out the pan and turned the fire on. I poured the dough in and tried to prevent the shape from looking awkward.

When I was up to my ninth crepe, I heard the backdoor open. I looked toward it and saw the whole Akatsuki walking in. Wait... where did they get my keys?

"Hey, welcome back!" I greeted. "Where did you get the keys, and where did you guys go?"

"The keys were on the dining table." Pein replied.

"We went to investigate the area, if that's okay with you, _mother._" Kisame said, rolling his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asked, looking at the messy kitchen.

"Making breakfast." I said, going back to my work.

"I want to **eat some meat**." Zetsu said.

"Well too bad. Eat yourself or something."

After I was done with the crepes, I started to roll some fruits in them. I rolled strawberries, blueberries, and apples in them. I think I did a pretty nice job.

**_8:00_**

I woke Jenny and Michelle up to eat breakfast. The Akatsuki kept telling me to wake them up earlier 'cause they were hungry, but I claimed that everyone needs sleep. Sometimes talking to the Akatsuki is like talking to 3 year olds...

We settled around the table. The Akatsuki looked at their breakfast uneasily.

"You sure this is edible un?" Deidara asked, poking the food.

"Maaaybe..." I said. I glanced at Sasori who was in the living room. He didn't need food, so he was just messing with the television. I picked up my breakfast and took a bite, then I felt everyone's stare. "What?"

"She's not dead yet." Kisame said.

"So this is edible." Kakuzu nodded, and started eating.

Oh what? I'm just for experimenting? Annoyed, I continued eating, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"What the heck?" Jenny mumbled. "It's eight, who would come to someone's house at eight?"

"They should go hide, right?" Michelle asked. I nodded, and Pein ushered the Akatsuki into the basement. Jenny and Michelle followed.

I unlocked the front door and opened it. There was a familiar looking girl at the door. She had mid thigh length golden hair and neon green eyes. She was also wearing thick eyeliner. She looked about sixteen or seventeen. I just couldn't remember her name.

"Uh... are you... are you..." I stuttered, trying to figure out the girl's name.

"Gin Kitsune. Long time no see, DiDi." the girl said. Gin Kitsune? No wonder!

"Gin! Haven't seen you for so long!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Gin is an friend of my sister who came from Italy. She moved back to Italy a few years ago, and now I can't believe she's here!

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, summer vacation. So, are your family home?" Gin asked.

"No, they're on vacation." I replied. Oops! shouldn't have told her huh?

"Then why aren't you?"

"I'm having a long sleepover with my friends, and-"

"Eeek!" Tobi came out from the basement, out the kitchen, and behind me.

"Dina-chan! Hidan-san is trying to kill me!" he cried.

Hidan also came running and said, "Move! I'm gonna kill that fuckin' son of a bitch."

Oh _deja vu_.

"Uh... Dina, who are they?" Gin asked.

"And who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked rudely. Gin ignored him and waited for an answer.

"Some... friends of mine." I lied.

"I don't think normal friends would have weapons." Gin said, pointing at Hidan's scythe. Oh psh! Who said they couldn't?

"Dina!" Jenny yelled, running out from the kitchen. "Hidan is trying to... oh."

"And is the person... oh."

"Oh what!" I yelled furiously. "Now, can everyone be good boys and girls, like Tobi, and go downstairs while I spend my time explaining stuff to this lady here?" Gosh! Why do I always get myself into trouble?

After they went downstairs, I turned towards Gin, who raised an eyebrow.

I took and deep breath and said, "I was having a sleepover with Michelle and Jenny and the Akatsuki popped out of nowhere and I smacked Kisame with a ball and we had weapons by our neck and I agreed to let the Akatsuki stay and we went shopping and I was driving and we came back then we went to sleep then Hidan tried to rape me and we woke up the next day which is today and I made breakfast and then that's when you showed up."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Gin said. "So basically, you have cosplayers living in your house, and you _drove_?"

"They're not cosplayers." I stated. "And yes, I drove."

"Okay, I don't think it's possible that the Akatsuki is real. So I'll just go with cosplayers." Gin said. I pouted, but decided not to argue with her. I'll have Deidara as proof later anyways, and maybe cut off Hidan's head to show that he's immortal, have Sasori take off his clothes. And no, not to rape him, to show Gin his puppet body.

"Okay guys! Come back upstairs!" I screamed so that they could hear me."

Everyone walked upstairs and looked at Gin.

"Gin, Akatsuki. Akatsuki, Gin." I introduced.

"So they're the cosplayers?" Gin asked. I walked up to DeiDei and grabbed him.

"Again, un?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I showed his hand to the confused lady and her eyes widened. She took a small step back and looked at the group. Oh yeah! I need to chop Hidan to!

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed our least used knife from the drawer and walked back to the group. Michelle and Jenny looked at the knife, then at me.

"Dina, you're not thinking of doing that, are you?" Michelle asked, her voice filled with distress. I grinned evilly.

"Yup, she is." Jenny said glumly.

"So go get some napkins." I ordered. The two rolled their eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Dina, what're you gonna-" before Gin finish her sentence, I stabbed the knife into Hidan heart. Blood soaked Hidan's shirt and dripped onto the floor. I heard Gin gasp and Hidan yelp in pain.

"Why the fuck did you do that for you little bitch!" Hidan screamed, pulling the knife out. Some of the Akatsuki members were laughing softly.

"He... he's not dead?" Gin asked meekly, obviously shocked by my action.

"Yup! He's immortal!" I grinned. "You believe me now? Or do I have to take Sasori's shirt off?"

Sasori gripped his cloak as I said that.

"No need." Gin said, shaking her head.

"Got the napkin!" Jenny said, skipping out of the kitchen, then stopped to gape at the bloody scene.

"Wow, I've never thought you would actually do it." Michelle said, looking at the bloody floor.

"Jenny! Wipe!" I commanded. She looked at me, and I shot her a glare. "Want me to break your arm?"

"At least I won't have to wipe the blood then!" Jenny pouted.

"I'll make you wipe the floor with your foot. In addition to that, I'll break your legs afterwards!" I threatened. No, I won't actually do that, but Jenny always gets scared when I threaten her.

She kneeled down and started wiping. The Akatsuki and Gin looked at me with a look.

"You're very S* Dina." Michelle said blutly.

"What's S?" Kakuzu asked.

"It means-"

"We wouldn't want to spoil their innocent little minds, would we?" I interrupted Gin with a smile.

"If Dina's S, then Hidan would be M!" Jenny said suddenly. I kicked her and she got back to work. Well it is true...

"So, would you like to join us for breakfast?" I asked Gin sweetly. She shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to go and unpack my stuff. I'll come later if I could." Gin said. That might just be an excuse to leave my house. But I'm not surprised.

Not long afterwards, Jenny finished wiping the blood, and the rest of us finished breakfast. However, we stayed in the dining room. It was clear that Pein wanted to ask something, but he was not spitting it out.

"Pein, do you have something to say?" I finally asked.

"Yes. What did it mean when Michelle said we are popular here?" he asked. Oh... I knew he was gonna ask that question someday, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I have been trying to think of an explanation, but I failed miserably, so I decided to forget about it. Now I really regret it, because I couldn't think of anything to say to Pein.

"Don't worry Dina." Jenny said, "Michelle and I have this covered."

I looked at the two gratefully and nodded my head.

They started to explain about everything. Like they're from a TV show, and stuff like that... I can't believe they're actually telling the truth! It looked like the Akatsuki didn't believe anything we say... surprise, surprise.

"...and, we have proof!" Jenny announced.

She skipped over to the TV and got a Naruto DVD from the shelf and started it. The Akatsuki walked over and looked at the screen, which was currently showing Itachi and Kisame.

"Do you believe us?" I asked.

"I think we have no choice." Pein said with a slight frown, obviously shocked and unhappy that their every action are recorded.


	4. Thieves and Savior

_Chiharu: Okay, the characters that are taken: Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and I haven't updated. I was enjoying my vacation in Taiwan X3 Yes, I enjoyed it if anyone wants to know._

_Random Person: No one wants to know -_-_

_Chiharu: Psh. Okay, enough talk. Here's the next chapter~  
><em>

Pein's P.O.V.

I continued to stare at the object with moving pictures. How could our action be recorded without us knowing? I frowned and turned to Dina, hoping for more explanation. She shrugged and said, "Don't worry, no one would use this to disrupt your plans or anything."

"As long as they don't find out you're real." Michelle added.

"So that means no jumping on roofs and no killing." Jenny finished.

Dina's P.O.V.

_Ding!_

Oh gosh, again? I walked to the door and looked out the peeking hole thingy, and saw Vivian, Amanda, and Gin. Whoa, they actually dared to come back? I opened the door and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I said I would come back, didn't I?" Gin said.

"We just wanted to see if you guys are still alive." Vivian said. It sounds like she thinks we will die soon...

"Okay, come in." I said. They did so and closed the door behind them.

"Ah, you guys came back." Michelle glanced at them and said. The three nodded their hellos and sat down on the couch.

"So, did you guys enjoy your night and breakfast?" Vivian asked. Oh gosh. I seriously DO NOT want to remember. It was just too painful...

"Everyone but Dina had a good night." Kisame said with a grin. I got up and kicked him as hard as I could, ignoring the pained groan from the over-sized man-fish.

"What happened?" Amanda asked with curious eyes.

Everyone but me, the three visitors, an innocent Tobi, Itachi, Pein, and Hidan snickered.

"Hidan tried to rape Dina." Deidara said, suppressing his laughter.

"WHAT!" Vivian jumped up and punched Hidan in the guts. Why thank you Vivian!

"What a pervert."Gin muttered. You don't know the half of it.

"And a pedo." Amanda added. Exactly!

Oh, that reminds me, I need to buy some stuff for the Akatsuki!

"Yeah, he is. And I need to go out to buy some shit." I said. What? I feel like cursing!

"NOOOOOOO~" Jenny and Michelle suddenly let out a dramatic scream of agony. All of us looked at them, with an 'Are-You-Guys-Going-Crazy' look. They stopped screaming when they felt the stares. They shrugged. Okay. My friends are officially crazy.

I picked up my bag and said, "I'll be back in 'bout thirty-minutes." They nodded and I walked out.

_Jenny's P.O.V._

Wow, second time Dina has left the Akatsuki to us. Doesn't she know that some death could happen when there are killers around? Well... that's Dina for you. CURSE YOU DINA!

I continued cursing Dina in my mind, ignoring everyone else, until Tobi sat down next to me and started talking.

"Jenny-chan, do you think Dina is gonna buy gifts for us?" he said happily, as if imagining what Dina would buy.

"I doubt it. She's not the type of person who would buy gifts unless for a special occasion." I said. Tobi's happiness was now completely drained. He looked rather sad, with that gray aura surrounding him. Being a nice person and all, I immediately felt guilty for destroying Tobi's happiness. "I mean, she might! You know, as a welcome gift!"

Tobi's face lit up... oh how should I know! He's wearing a freaking mask! At least the aura around him is gone. Tobi glomped me happily, and I accepted the glomp. I usually hate hugs, but I just can't say no to the innocent and happy Tobi, though he is also Madara.

_Dina's P.O.V._

I walked into the supermarket and walked to the vegetable section. I seriously don't know what I should make for lunch and dinner, so I started putting random stuff in the cart. Scanning the items_, _I nodded to myself and went to the cash register to pay. Surprisingly, it didn't cost as much as I thought. I still have like, a hundred dollars left. Smiling to myself, I left the store and headed home. Then I felt something ran past me, and my bag was gone.

"You stinkin' thief! Give me my fuckin' bag back!" I screamed, chasing after him. That caught lots of people's attention. Most people walked away quickly, while others looked with curious eyes. He was dressed in all black, and he was also wearing a mask. Dude, it's the middle of summer. No one wears a mask in the middle of summer!

The distance between me and the thief was reducing seconds by seconds. I'm actually a pretty fast runner. When I was able to grab the corner of my bag, I stopped dead in my tracks when the thief pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

_"_Hand over the bag, and no one gets hurt." the thief said threateningly. I though for a brief second of if I should obey or not, when I saw a guy about my age, maybe older, sneaking up on the thief. I just pretended to think, when the teen finally grabbed the gun away from behind and took my bag, handing it back to me. Then he quickly knocked the now escaping thief out.

He took out his cell phone and called someone, presumably the police. Then he turned to me, giving me a bright smile. He was very good looking. He had redish brown hair and bright brown eyes. He looks oddly familiar.

"Aren't you that girl from our school?" the teen asked. "I'm Kevin, from your school."

Oh! No wonder he looked so familiar!

_"_I'm Dina. Thanks for helping me." I said shyly. Uh... Shyly? Oh no. I do not like Kevin. I do not believe in love at first sight!

_"_I think the police will come soon. They'll probably ask you a bunch of questions." Kevin chuckled.

_"_Aw dang it! I have a bunch of people waiting for me at home!" I grumbled.

_"_Well, don't you have a cell phone?" Kevin asked. I shook my head and said, "I left it at home."

Kevin took out his phone at handed it to me. I understood what he wanted me to do.

_"_Thanks." I said, starting to dial the number. It took a while for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ a male voice said.

"It's Dina." I said. "Who's this?"

_"Oh, it's Kisame." _

"Dang it, why did you pick up the phone?" I said, raising my voice a little.

_"What's wrong with me picking up the phone?" Kisame asked._

"Couldn't Jenny or Michelle or Gin or Vivian or Amanda pick up the phone?" I said unhappily.

"Big family you have." Kevin said. I gave him a small smile and went back to my discussion with Kisame.

_"I was the closest to the... what do you call this thing? A... fang?"_

"A phone. And tell the others I'll be home a little late." I said, and hung up when the police came.

A buff police walked to us and asked, "Which one of you was the victim?"

"Me." I said nervously.

"Alright, we'll have to bring both of you back to ask some questions."

Aw dang it...

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

__I took out the keys and opened the door, only to find my living room unusually crowded. Well, I do have 15 people in my house.

"Where'd you go Dina?" Jenny asked, rushing to me.

"You look tired." Amanda stated. Well no shit. Those polices asked me a billion questions for one small event. Two hours already passed, so of course I look tired.

"I went to the police station." I said calmly, as if it's like going to the library.

All the non anime people's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"Michelle asked nervously.

"I chased a thief, got pointed with a gun, then saved by a guy."

"You were robbed?" Kakuzu asked.

"Do you see my bag gone?" I asked, waving it around, almost hitting Jenny.

"So was the guy hot?" Michelle asked casually. I shrugged and sat down on the couch, starting to daydream about a certain person.


	5. Amusement Park Part 1

_Sorry for the lack of update! School started and a bunch of homework... Well, enjoy!_

When I opened my eyes, I was on the bed. Sunlight filled the room, which my eyes a little uncomfortable. Wait... how am I on the bed? I don't even remember falling asleep on it. I looked at the clock. 10:15.

Then I heard screamings from downstairs, which made me jump right out of the bed and race downstairs. No one was in the living room, so I proceeded to the dining room. Well, I was definitely not expecting half the Akatsuki and my two friends under the table.

"What the freak?" I yelled. Their attention turned me.

"Dina! You finally woke up!" Jenny screamed, jumping out from under the table.

"You didn't wake up even after all the noise..." Michelle muttered, still under the table.

"The Akatsuki were trying to cook, but they made an explosion." Jenny said. Explosion... EXPLOSION?

I rushed into the kitchen, only to see Kisame using jutsus to put out a fire.

"DAMN IT HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE AN EXPLOSION!" I screamed, getting water from the sink.

"Ask Itachi!" Kisame yelled. I looked at Itachi accusingly. He pretended he didn't know I was looking at him. I scowled.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He used Fireball Jutsu to make fire!" oh what the fuck? Has anyone heard of such a way to cook? NO! I never expected them to cook, so I didn't teach them about the kitchen stuff. But seriously! FIREBALL JUTSU? Gosh!

After a while, the fire was finally put out. Luckily, only the walls near the stoves were burned. But that doesn't make me less angry. No. Not one bit!

I looked at the group in front of me. I wasn't talking, but I'm sure they could see how angry I am.

"Why were you guys cooking?" I asked.

"'Cause you were sleeping, un." Deidara replied.

"And we were **hungry**." Zetsu said.

I smiled a little. "Did the idea of waking me up ever came to you?"

"Well... I told the Akatsuki that you would punch the person if he tries to wake you." Michelle said.

"But they said they're ninjas, they could dodge a hit from you easily." Jenny said.

"Hidan and Kisame didn't." I added.

"Well, it was Tobi that went." Jenny continued.

"And Dina-chan hit Tobi in the face when I shook her." Tobi half cried. Can't blame me! I'm naturally violent! I looked at them, prompting them to continue.

"Then we got Deidara to go." Michelle said. "And you punched him in the guts."

I sighed a little. "So I suppose all the ingredients were burned?"

"Yes." Jenny squeaked.

"Wait, how did I get in bed last night anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh. You fell asleep on the sofa, which was surprising that you could with that amount of noise." Michelle explained. "So fishie carried you to the bed."

"I'm not a fish!" a certain someone protested.

"Ok, no breakfast for-"

_Ding!_

Okay. Never before in my life have I hated doorbells this much. I stomped to the door and opened it without looking who it is. Gin was at the door, holding a four large bags. I opened the door quickly for her, and she immediately handed two of the bags to me without stating what was in them. I just followed her into the kitchen at set them down.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Breakfast... well, it's not really breakfast food inside, 'cause I don't think basic breakfast stuff would be enough food for the guys." Gin grinned. "I figured you would sleep late today, since you fell asleep on the couch last night."

"Okay... so it's breakfast, that doesn't have usual breakfast stuff in them?"

"Yup! I made them!" she said. Oh goodie...

"Well, I'll just eat some junk food..." I said, hoping to get off the hook.

"But I made yours too! Besides, eating junk food in the morning isn't good." Gin stopped me.

"Ok, ok..." I sighed, and helped Gin take the food out from the bags and onto the kitchen table. The food looked very delicious, and they smelled as good as heaven... or maybe it's just because I'm really hungry. Ever heard of the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its covers"? Well, Gin's food is the perfect example for that phrase...

Once we've gotten ready, we started eating. Everyone had a piece of steak that looks very juicy. It was accompanied by mash potatoes and carrots. Yup. This was definitely not breakfast stuff.

"Even though eating steak for breakfast is weird, I don't really care." Jenny said, licking her lips.

"It looks better than what Dina makes." Kakuzu stated. You'll take that back later.

"And smells better." Kisame added.

"And **it's meat**." Zetsu said, looking at the steak hungrily.

Everyone cut a large piece and put them in their mouths. Well, everyone except for me and Konan did. I told Konan to not eat the steak unless everyone's expression was normal. We wouldn't want our doctor to pass out too. It took less than two seconds for everyone to start choking on the steak. Their faces were twisted with pain as they slowly get food poisoning.

Konan immediately jumped to action, trying to help everyone with their poisoning. Sasori, who doesn't eat, helped out too.

"Dina, you didn't eat yet." Gin said, as if unaware of the scene before her. I fidgeted a little, but decided to take a tiny bite. I suddenly felt an urge to puke, but held it in, and continued to eat the deadly steak. The healed people looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"You could actually eat that?" Jenny asked, still coughing a little.

I wanted to say something, but it feels as if, if I opened my mouth, I would puke. I simply shook my head and ran upstairs to the bathroom, to do you-know-what.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

It took everyone of us hours before we recovered. A little longer for Jenny and Michelle, since they're not ninjas, and I was prepared for the food poisoning. Gin has left a little while after they have recovered, still thinking of how she could improve on her steak.

"So, does anybody still despise my food, and wants to eat Gin's?" I asked, huffing.

They shook their head quickly, and I almost chuckled at the scene.

"Your food is the most delicious that I have tasted!" Pein said, as if hoping that I won't feed them Gin's food again.

"I don't really care **if breakfast isn't meat **anymore." Zetsu said, though I could tell he would still care.

"So... no breakfast?" Tobi asked, sadness in his voice. I sighed. I'm actually as hungry as the others too.

"Let's go out to eat." I said, "and this time, we're walking."

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Okay... now I seriously don't know which is worst. Driving while screaming my head off, or having a bunch of people staring at us while we walk. Sometimes, Deidara or Hidan would chase Tobi around until stopped by me, Jenny, Michelle, or the other Akatsuki members. Sometimes, Zetsu would stare at other people and drool a little. Fuuuuuck. What the heck have I done to deserve this?

Just as I was mourning, I heard murmuring from the Akatsuki.

"Dina-chan! What's that?" Tobi asked, pointing to a certain place. My eyes followed his hand until I saw that he was pointing at an amusement park.

"That's an amusement park. You go there for fun and amusement." I replied with a blank face. I haven't been to an amusement park for what? 10 years? Well... I went to Diesney World, but I didn't even get to ride any of the awesome rides...

"OOHHH! I WANNA GO!" Jenny and Tobi exclaimed at the same time while pouncing at me. It's like taking care of two kids! Jeeez!

"Fine fine! Get oooooff!" I yelled, throwing them off.

"YAYZ~!" they cheered. WHAT. DA. FUCK.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

I never knew amusement park tickets costed so much. I spent almost $100 for tickets. I glared at Michelle and Jenny who didn't even help pay, but they're already there, running towards one of the rides. They dragged the Akatsuki behind them, but I dicided not to go because I didn't like the ride they were going to that much. I found a bench and sat there, waiting for them while thinking of how my friends and the Akatsuki can suddenly be not hungry.

A call of my name interrupted my thoughts.

"Dina!" I looked up and saw... Kevin! I jumped up and waved to him stiffly, while trying to hide my blush.

"Hey Kevin." I mumbled, hiding my face.

"Did you come here with your friends?" Kevin asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I brought my little sis here 'cause my parents are out today." he replied. "She's on one of those kids rides."

Just as we were chatting (yeppie~), another (annoying) call of my name interrupted our conversation.

"Dina!" Jenny ran to me and sobbed dramatically.

"What?" I glared, trying not to strangle her for destroying the moment.

"I can't get on the ride cuz I'm too short!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kevin.

"She's Jenny, my friend. Jenny, he's Kevin." I said, and looked at Jenny darkly while pinching her at an angle so that Kevin can't see what I'm doing. She let out a small yelp, went quiet for a second, then she showed an expression of realization.

"Hi Kevin!" Jenny smiled brightly, "I'm gonna look for a place to eat. You to just go on chatting!"

Thank you!

"Okay. So what were we-"

"Dina!"

FUCK YOU PEOPLE!

I glared at the person that called my name, and saw it was Michelle and the Akatsuki. When they saw my glare, they backed up a little. I glanced at Kevin and saw that he was looking at them, so I mouthed the words, "LEAVE."

Those -beep- ignored me and walked up, eying Kevin.

"Guys, this is Kevin," I said, hoping they could sense the anger in my voice. "Kevin, these guys are... uh... friends... of mine..."

"Hey..." Kevin greeted, while looking at them curiously.

"Hello." Pein said.

"Kevin~" the childish voice caught our attention. A young girl, maybe 5 or 6, ran towards us. I'm guessing that's Kevin's little sister. They have the similar features.

"Melissa, did you have fun?" Kevin asked, picking his sister up.

"Yeah!" Melissa replied happily. She caught a glance of us, then immediately shrank back. "Kevin, these people look scary."

Oh gee! I never noticed that they looked scary!

"Don't worry Melissa," Kevin comforted her with a smile that made me blush. Luckily, nobody was paying attention. "They're friends of Dina. The friend I told you about?"

The... FRIEND? I can't believe Kevin thinks I'm his friend! I'm giggling like crazy inside, but I acted as calm as I could.

"Dina?" Kevin suddenly called. "You look... dazed."

"Eh? Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about... uh... things." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, I need to go now," he said, "Bye."

I nodded, smiling, but I actually wanted to cry. We didn't even get to have a moment! Wahhhhh!

Oh geez. Now I'm sounding like Jenny.

"Bye." I said, waving goodbye.

As Kevin walked away, Jenny came running towards me.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" she asked, eyes glinting with excitement. I glared at the Akatsuki, who are looking at me questioningly.

"Oh..." Jenny immediately understood.

"Jenny-chan!" Tobi said. "What's that house over there?" he pointed at a place. All of us instinctively looked towards where he was pointing.

A haunted house. A lot of people were lining up to go in, and equal amounts of people came out, all looking terrified. Some children were even crying. I read the sign that was outside the entrance.

_Scariest haunted house you could imagine! Filled with your deepest fears and more..._

"It's a haunted house Tobi," Jenny answered. When Tobi cocked his head to the side curiously, she explained some more. "It's a place where people dress up as ghosts to scare people."

I hate huanted houses. I'm not very very very afraid of ghosts, it's just the darkness that scares me. Heaven knows why.

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I want to go too. I've only went in one once." Michelle chimed in.

"Well... okay, if it's okay with Dina." Jenny said.

We have to go eat, remember? Oh how much I wanted to say that, but how could I when everyone, well at least most of them, are staring at me, excitement in their eyes?

Reluctantly, I said, "Okay."

Tobi and Jenny cheered happily and ran to the line. Everyone followed their childish companions. Sighing, I followed.


	6. Amusement Park Part 2

It was finally up to us now. Just as we were about to walk in, the line manager thingy stopped us.

"Sorry. Two people a group," he said. He randomly grabbed Jenny and Tobi, Michelle and Deidara, and rest of the Akatsuki into groups. He pulled me with... Sasori? Sighing, Sasori walked in, and I followed.

It wasn't as scary as I thought inside. It was just pitchblack, with very dim lights to lead us.

"There are a lot of things ahead," Sasori stated. Whoa, seriously? Well... that's ninja for you. After a minute or two of walking, I started to hear a weird tinking noise. It was tinking steadily, though for some reason, I felt uneasy.

"What's that?" I couldn't help but ask the puppet in front of me.

"Dunno."

Just when I was about to speak, I felt something grab my shoulder. Breathing heavily and trembling, I turned around, only to find a deathly pale face staring at me. Half of its face was covered with blood, and one of its leg was missing. I let out a bloody scream and jumped towards Sasori. When I looked back, the thing was gone. Stiffly, I turned who look at Sasori, who looked back at me with a blank stare.

"You're that scared?" he asked. I nodded, a little embarrased. He sighed. "Being in this place, and being alone with me. Which one is scarier?"

Interesting question... having fake ghosts that won't hurt me scaring me, or being alone with a puppet criminal that has poison in almost every part of his body and might kill me if I piss him off...

Sasori and I walked out of the ghost house. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that scary!

_**Jenny's P.O.V.**_

Now I seriously regret coming in here. It's all dark and scary in here... I hate this! Well at least Tobi's with me... though Madara might just make this scarier...

A ghost (A.N/ okay the one that scared Dina) suddenly popped up in front of me. I paused for a moment, then screamed out loud, while running away from it. Tobi turned around and also got freaked out by the ghost. Luckily, it left not long after.

"Wahh~ That was scary!" I wailed.

"Jenny-chan, let's leave this place!" Tobi said. That's weird... he sounded strangely calm... OMG was that part Madara speaking? Creepy!

**_Michelle's P.O.V._**

Ughhhh! Why do I have to get paired with this damned blondy...

As a ghost appeared in front of Deidara, we just walked past it, ignoring the now emotionally injured ghost that wasn't scary at all.

"This place is damn boring un," Deidara sighed.

"You just noticed that?" I asked, annoyed and about to throw a tantrum. "Ugh... why did Tobi and Jenny wanted to come here in the first place?"

He rolled his eyes, "They act like they're three year-olds, un. Especially Tobi. He damn annoying."

On the way out, Deidara and I pretty much just chatted, ignoring the ghosts that appeared on the way.

**_Dina's P.O.V._**

When Jenny came out, I could tell she was pretty frightened becuase she ran out, screaming her head off. Tobi looked a bit shaky, but calmer than I thought. Michelle and Deidara was chatting, barely noticing the ghost that followed them to the exit. That poor ghost looked very injured from that.

Well, I guess that wasn't too bad. The rest of the Akatsuki walked out.

"Okay," I sighed, "Let's go eat now."

Just as I was about to walk off to look for something to eat, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," a man said.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Well... a few ghosts seems to be mentally injured by the fact that your friends weren't scared..." he explained. Surprise surprise. "And a few others were physically injured by that man over there," he pointed to Hidan.

Well, we had to spend another hour or two with the man to pay some money for hurting people, and I had to force the Akatsuki to lie to the ghosts, saying stuff like, "Oh, I was very _very _scared. I was just trying to ignore you so I wouldn't feel soooo afraid."

Maybe coming to the amusement park... or even just going out was a mistake from the start.

_YES THIS ISH A VERY CRAPPY AND SHORT CHAPTER. I don't really know why. My brain just isn't working properly lately, probably because of my bitchy teachers. I'm also sorry for the lack of update. Once again, bitchy teachers and the homework they give. I assure you, next chapter will be waaay better. Somehow._


	7. Pretty Girl and Bloody Hands Part 1

_Yesh I am finally updating! And this chap is a... very very very strong T? Well... this is at a beach, and there's this girl... and... yeah... the girl is... very good. So on with the story! *escapes*_

_PS: I am no longer accepting OCs because I don't think I'll be able to use all of them... _

It's 7 in the morning and I'm wondered around in my house, looking for my laptop. I realized it was missing just a few minutes ago. Sighing, I went into the dining room and saw the Akatsuki crowding around something. Having a bad feeling, I walked over.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked them. They looked at me and made some space so I could see. I nearly screamed my bloody head off at them.

They were on my laptop, opening a bunch of random files, downloading what seemed like viruses, and going on weird websites. To top it off, they were reading my stories I wrote.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING ON MY LAPTOP?" I yelled, while pushing Kisame, who was the one in front of my laptop, aside. I started closing the files and the stories and trying to delete the viruses. Jenny and Michelle walked downstairs, awaken from their slumber.

"Why the freak were you yelling?" Michelle yawned.

"They were destroying my laptop!" I answered.

"No we weren't," Kakuzu said.

"Downloading those things DESTROYS one's laptop!" I scowled. "You need to pay at least 300 dollars if you destory my laptop!"

I could've sworn I saw Kakuzu's face turn white.

"Okay, putting your laptop aside, what should we do today?" Jenny asked, looking almost excited for what I have planned, which I didn't. I shrugged, still trying to delete the stuff they have downloaded. Jenny's grin turned into a disappointed frown.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked, after deleting most of the stuff.

"Can we go swimming?" Jenny asked.

"I agree. It's hot today," Michelle said, agreeing with Jenny for once in her life. I looked at the Akatsuki. Most of them just shrugged, while Kisame looked extra excited, and started nodding eagerly, almost like a kid whose mom just asked him if he would like some candy. I almost opened my mouth to say okay, until a thought hit me. Okay. What swimming pool could we bring the Akatsuki to without having them scaring the people there?

"Okay. Two problems. One, we can't really bring the Akatsuki to a swimming pool. Second, even if we go to the beach, no one would drive us there other than Vivian," And I am so NOT driving again.

"My parents have a van you know," Jenny said. "Vivian could drive that."

"I guess," I replied, feeling a ray of hope. Deep inside, I also want to go to the beach, since it has been years since I've went to one.

"Okay then. I'm sorta dying here so let's go!" Michelle said eagerly. Wow, so different from her usually self. I actually expected her to say something like, "Ugh... whatever..." or something like that.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

I walked out of the cramped changing room after almost 30 minutes. Do you know how hard it is to change in a room when you have to keep your head down, bent your knees, and basically bend your whole body, or else you'll pretty much crack your skull and most bones in your body?

The others were already finished changing, and the girls were all trying to straighten their twisted bodies. We also invited Amanda and Gin since they were pretty much dying from the heat too. While going to the beach, we realized the Akatsuki didn't have swimming suits, and stopped by a store to buy some. It could've been a quick, ten minute trip, but since my fellow friends were busy picking out a swimming suit for Konan, it took almost an hour.

What? No, of course I wasn't part of them!

We also had to make Sasori make himself a human looking "shell" so people wouldn't be freaked out by his body. He actually made it surprisingly fast.

_"Puppets with weapons take a long time, but making things like these are simple,"_

That was his explanation when I questioned him.

As usual, we were attracting a lot of attention, but I was pretty much used to this now, and so has the others.

Us girls started putting on sunscreen, while the Akatsuki wondered around like idiots, and Kisame jumping around in the water like a little kid. Lots of people stayed away from him, few calling him a freak. Well, I suppose I can't blame them since they've never been to a proper beach before.

It took me a while to notice that my friends were all staring at my swimming suit.

"What?"

"Well, I've never expected your swimming suit to be so... cute I guess?" Jenny replied. Yes, I also have to admit that it IS a bit to kiddy for me. It was baby blue with white trimmings. It looked a bit like those dress styled swimming suits, which I used to love when I was a little kid.

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. Something that creeped me out a little.

A girl... was flirting with the Akatsuki.

My friends looked at me, then looked at where I was staring, and their jaws fell.

"What. The. Freak?" Vivian said, her eyes wide.

"Is something wrong with that girl? Why is she talking to the Akatsuki?" Gin asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

The girl was probably around her mid-20's, and, as weird as it is for me to say this, she looked pretty hot. No, I'm not a lesbian. She was wearing a bikini that was obviously too small for her big breasts (be thankful I didn't say boobs, like I just did), and she was slim and tall. She had blond hair and blue eyes, like one of those fairy tale princesses. I really cannot believe a girl like her was talking to those, weird, creepy-ass Akatsuki...

I stood up and walked closer to hear their conversation. Maybe the girl wasn't flirting with them... if she wasn't touching their biceps all over...

"So, where are you guys from?" she asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

"...We are from this place," Pein replied, after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Are you really?" she said, pressing her body close to DeiDei's. I could tell Deidara sighed silently in annoyance, and looked as though he really wanted to punch the girl in the face. "You guys look very unusual to be Americans."

"Because our... parents are not from here... but we were born here," Pein said, almost stuttering. Wow. To think there is a day where Pein would be panicking because of a girl.

I glanced at my friends, and they looked as if they were going to throw up soon at the sight of... this... tragedy...?

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Amanda, her voice filled with worry and slight disgust.

"Yeah... the only way I could think of is walking up and saying we're their GF's... and that is not a good way," I said as the girl started rubbin' herself against Hidan, much to his delight.

"What the freak..." Vivian said again.

"What the hell is wrong with her..." Michelle muttered to herself in disgust.

"Well, I think they can handle- THAT LITTLE BITCH!" I suddenly yelled out in anger. That frigging bastard was kissing Sasori's cheeks! No one, and I mean _no one_, will _ever _touch _my _favorite. Well... Maybe other fangirls of Sasori... Oh whatever!

"What are you-"

I ignored Jenny's incomplete question and marched up to them angrily. I pulled the girl away and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The girl stared at me for a while, then smiled like a sly fox.

"I don't think it's any of your business," she said, still smiling, and her voice still as honey-like.

"It is if they're my... friends," I said, glancing at the guys. They were all slowly backing away, except for a certain masochist, who was probably taking off the girl's bikini with his eyes. Her smile grew bigger still, which was kinda creepin' me out.

"Well, if they're not your boyfriend, I still don't think it's any of your business," she said. I resisted my urge to punch her pretty little face. I don't want to go to the police station again, but this lady is so fuckin' bitchy! Maybe I just need to stall her so the Akatsuki could go hide or something... But that wouldn't work, since the girl was clinging on to Pein's arm now.

"I've never said anything about them NOT being my boyfriend, did I?" I said, my body shaking with anger.

"Well, even if you SAY one of them is your boyfriend, I won't believe it," the girl replied.

"And why is that?" I asked with a questioning look.

"I doubt people as handsome and wonderful as them-"

I threw up mentally.

"-would have such low standards to date someone like YOU."

I was about to reach out and crush her throat, when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Dina?"

I turned around and saw Kevin, and I immeidately felt my face heat up. Good thing the Akatsuki were busy trying to get the lady off of them, or else they would be asking about why my face is red...

"You know this girl Kevin?" the lady suddenly asked. I fell into a silence and started to wonder who the lady was.

"Yeah. She's a girl from my school. Dina, she's my mom,"

If I was drinking something, I would've spit it all over the person closest to me. Mom. MOM. Kevin's MOM is flirting with the AKATSUKI? His MOM is a sexy and bitchy young lady? His MOM is the lady who had insulted me like no one have ever did before? His MOM is the lady that I want to punch more than anything in this world right now? A stiff smile appeared on my face as I processed this in my mind. The others stared at me, all noticing my twitching smile and my shaking fist, which I am holding back.

"Dina? Are you okay?" Kevin asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded, trying to smile a bit more naturally.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit... _surprised, _that she's your mom..." I said, glancing at Kevin's mom, who was staring at me with an evil smirk. "Ahem... Excuse me for a minute..."

I roughly pulled Hidan with me and marched to the changing rooms, which, luckily, was empty.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Hidan asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ah no reason..."

_**Jenny's P.O.V**_

Just as I was talking about the lady with the girls, I suddenly heard a scream... It sounded strangely like Hidan, though I could be wrong. It was coming from the changing room...

I looked the source of the scream, and a few minutes later, Dina walked out with a joyful smile with what seemed like blood in her hands...


End file.
